User talk:PixelPerfect/Archive 1
Teh Beginning Hey, 'sup? |} To use it, type this: and just replace "MESSAGE HERE" with whatever you wanna say. BTW, you wasn't very specific about teh Sim, so I dunno if I got it right.}} }} }} RE:Weird o.O }} The sky shall remain blue... WIPEFLIPPINOUT Anyways, teh game ish win. I often play as Space Cadet or Super Zero. I LYK STUFF OeguysDYATS9}} Mushroom! Wee. }} }} }} }} }} }} About teh suggestion, okey dokey. We'll use that when I set up teh SkyHeroes skin around mid-August or September. }} Herro ...I has a question. Have you seen Battle of the Sim-est yet? It's a show I made. Almost done with the first season}} I'm not teh best at explaining that type of stuff. I just copied and pasted from someone else's user page and switched the colors around. Sorry if thats like sucky help :O}} *attacks Rick Rolls with tonsils* |mood=happy}} Parks that Link In Um...my bro and I used to play that game (Medal of Honor).}} }} I remember I played a console Sims game once and you could only take control of one Sim...}} }} }} Late Welcome SSBB So I has your name, but um...what is your friend code?}} }} My favorite random characters usually be Snake, Bowser, Ganondorf, Donkey Kong, Zero Suit Samus, King Dedede, and Pikachu. Um...so do you wanna try playin' tomorrow or Friday, perhaps?}} I love teh taunt spamming parties (if you play enough matches, I'm sure you'll come across one).}} }} }} }} How did it take you so long to KO them...?}} }} Teh Shoutbox! SSBB Though, I think I remember you saying you can't.}} I might not remember, so you may have to remind me.}} If you're online by then, leave meh a message on me talk page to let me know you be online.}} }} }} }} }} }} And Light be Hikariwoman or er...*Kinz*. *shifty eyes* Plz don't eat me, Hikariwoman!}} }} }} }} If teh players are on teams, the one with the least KOs has to set up the rules and computer players.}} }} DOES YOU WANNA BRAWL, MR. PIXELLYPERSON? My name be Luke and my code is 1247-3593-8849. WHAT IS YOURS?}} Sorry for wasting your time. o.o;; *flees from battle*}} Transparency!!! Wait, is dat da way you spell it?!? Re: GIMP brushes }} }} (Sorry for the late post)}} More Delay? RE:The Catalyst Your entire life has been a mathematical error. An error I'm about to erase. IS CINNA DEAD?! }} Naruto INKY BOO! }} Grim Pix Sim Request I HATE U!! *Storm off in child-like strop.* Just Kidding, Imma great actress *Shot* Great news, PixelINATOR! And its not teh fact you has a new nickname... Its teh fact that I has wifi! Yayz me. So, would chu like to brawl sometime or sumthin? --StrawberrySherbert 09:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Wha' Was Tha' Fow? Dude: Sorreh. EDIT: Sorreh I couldn't go on it Sunday, maybeh soon? (I think England if 5 hours before America, or atlest thats what My Itouch Says!}} Great news, PixelINATOR! And its not teh fact you has a new nickname... Its teh fact that I has wifi! Yayz me. So, would chu like to brawl sometime or sumthin? --StrawberrySherbert 09:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) FLIFFLES! *Shot dead* Re:Halloween Request SO yah, Ah tink dat's id.}} }} Pixel, I'm trying to get Kat to do my sim's appearance, but she is slow. Could you tell her to speed up the process, please? Here's what I want it to look like: :Eyes: Hipchick's eyes, but blue :Hairstyle and Color: Rhonda's hair, but blonde :Skin Color: white :Mouth: Secret's grin :Outfit Description: same outfit as the one in Ibby's picture titled "Ibby Wonder, Super Hero!" :Face Tattoos: pink blush above eyes :Accessories: Ibby's hair accessory, but pink, necklace Sky wears, but with a pink heart :Background: transparent By Sakuracutie18 Teh power of face cream is no match for you! }} }} Dat Sim Request }} Try my ad. Happy CHRISTMAS! Wait, I mean Halloween..! }}''' Goth Old Lady Girl I was 22, alone with nothing to do, and I couldn't sleep as all those cold days returned with their ways of causing new apathy. |m=wince|tim=I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 21:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC)}} aekmnvmyjtn ifo! Can Ah...?